After the mission
by Culdron
Summary: AU - Totally PWP


Title : After the Mission

Author : Culdron

Summary : AU - PWP

Alex shivered at the feel of soft kisses randomly placed all over her soft skin. She felt hot and flushed all over at the sensual pleasure she felt from the strong hands delicately stroking and caressing her naked body. She let out a breathy moan and writhed as he continued to kiss, touch, lick and tease her while she lay tangled up in delicious satin sheets.

Alex felt drugged but knew for certain that she didn't have any chemicals in her body right now. It was simply the way he was able to make her feel. This intense glorious feeling of being worshipped. The way he concentrated on just making her feel amazing. He was deliberate and meticulous. She feels like she has been floating in a sea of erotic sensation for hours.

Clearly he is not yet through with her as he continues to leisurely explore and stimulate her body. She is more than happy for him to do as he pleases after already having two earth shattering orgasms. She is in no doubt that she will enjoy several more before the night is over. She is still anticipating the feel of his hard cock within her. The thought makes her release another moan and her pussy feels even wetter. That is something that she has made up her mind about definitely needing sometime soon.

As if reading her mind, she feels the tip of his cock slide against her soaked cunt enticingly. She eagerly tries to take him in but he just brushes against her teasingly. He rubs himself against her tantalizingly as the tip of his cock slips in slightly then, he edges back out again. She moans in frustration but cannot do anything because all her limbs are secured with silk ties to the bedposts. She is also blindfolded, magnifying every sensation. She growls but refuses to beg even though she is desperate for him to be inside her.

"Patience," whispers Thom, but she can hear the smirk in his voice.

"We have all night long. You've done so well on your first mission. You deserve a reward," said Thom, in a husky voice, brushing her ear.

Alex knew that he was probably just as affected as she was but he appeared to be in more control. This was still incredibly dangerous. They were both still in Division and an affair between agents was strictly forbidden. She had just successfully completed her first mission with him as her partner. But this had been inevitable. During the mission they had both felt the sexual tension that was overwhelming at times. There was no doubt that they wanted each other, badly. So here they were, literally risking their lives, consequences be damned.

Alex stopped thinking with a gasp and was overtaken by a whirl of sensation. His hands on her breasts kneading and pinching while his tongue worked her clit expertly brought on a sudden unexpected orgasm. She let loose a scream as she climaxed again. His hands clasping her sides as she arched fiercely. He didn't let her go but continued licking at her core, more slowly. He unhesitatingly lapped at her juices causing her orgasm to prolong itself with little tingling shocks racing through her body.

"Thom," she heard herself moan. All the sexual stimulation had only increased her lust for him. She was so close to begging him to fuck her senseless. She yearned to feel his thick cock ram straight into her pussy. She knew how big it was and she knew that it would feel so good thrusting in and out of her aching pussy. He had given her a taste of his solid size and girth. She was desperate for his cock, knowing that it would give her even more fulfilment and pleasure.

Thom kept sliding his hands all over, making every effort to keep her already sensitized body on the edge of bliss. He kissed his way back up her body and then held her head as he ravished her mouth with abandon.

Their bodies slid against each other with every move, skin upon skin, no barriers. Thom's kisses were varied from hard and fierce to soft and sweet. His hand trapped her head in place and he was straddling her with his legs on either side of her body, bracing himself against the bed with his other arm, careful not to put all of his weight on her.

Drunk with his kisses, she moaned and bucked and arched against him. They kept on kissing and then she felt him guide his penis to her core. She trembled with the effort to keep still so that he could give her what she craved. Though he must have known that she was more than ready, she felt his fingers probe at her wet pussy, making sure that she was wet enough to receive him. She held her breath and screamed again when he finally thrust into her.

Thom shut his eyes and rested his forehead against hers at the incredible sensation of being sheathed within her core. He held still for a minute to let them both adjust or he would lose control far too soon. Alex's sexy moaning was making it even more difficult to rein himself in. Eventually he began to move. He slowly withdrew from her till he was nearly out of her core, then he rammed his cock straight back in. He repeated his actions several more times, spurred on by Alex's moans of pleasure. Then his control began to slip and he buried himself within her and they began to move in unison.

Alex was loud and clearly letting him know that she was thoroughly enjoying his hard, rapid thrusting. They moved together, easily finding a rhythm. It wasn't long before Thom knew that he was about to come and come hard. He kissed her again and squeezed her breast. It was enough to trigger her climax and as she started to tighten around his length, he followed her over the edge.


End file.
